


Elvish Alphabet

by KahlantheConfessor



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlantheConfessor/pseuds/KahlantheConfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A-Z drabbles about Aragorn and Legolas. Slash/Rating may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elvish Alphabet

**Chapter 1: Ada**

* * *

Ada

His Ada always said not to fall in love with a mortal. He said they only bring heartbreak and destruction.

'Ada was right.' Thought Legolas as he watched the newly crowned Aragorn turn his eyes from him and onto his future queen. 'All I have is heartbreak.'

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bein**

* * *

Bein

Legolas had always been beautiful. As a child, his golden hair and fair features were marveled at by many a visitor of the court. As a young warrior, his grace and beauty in battle had led many elf and men alike to fall in love. But, Legolas had never felt beautiful until Aragorn called him Bein as he ran his hands over Legolas' flesh.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cú**

* * *

Cú

Aragorn watched as Legolas drew his bow back and aimed. The sun glinted off his long blonde hair and his tunic was pulled tight over his chest. Aragorn had never thought of archery as art until he saw Legolas play a bow as if it were an instrument.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dûr**

* * *

Dûr

No matter how dark it got or how dim the future seemed, Legolas could always count on Aragorn to light the day and bring peace to his mind as they fought side by side to save Middle Earth.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Edhel**

* * *

Edhel

Aragorn had been raised by Elves and knew the beauty that all Elves had, but he never knew an Elf as gorgeous as Legolas. He came to Rivendell with his long blonde hair and his courtly manners. Innocent in the ways of the world and yet so wise at the same time, Aragorn was intrigued by the prospect of this Edhel and would come to rely on him as Aragorn was drawn closer to his destiny.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fin**

* * *

Fin

Gimli never understood how Legolas' hair could stay so clean even in the muddiest battlefield. It always remained braided over his blasted pointy ears and never seemed to tangle. Gimli suspected it was some Elvish magic, but whatever it was, he was always happy to see that blonde hair marking his friend as it meant he was still alive and fighting.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Glî**

* * *

Glî

Legolas never liked honey. It wasn't that it didn't taste good because it did, but he hated the way it made his fingers and hands sticky and it never seemed to come off. He always declined it at meals, but when Aragorn whispered to him in that deep sexy voice that he wanted to lick Legolas clean of honey, Legolas decided to change his opinion of honey.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hith**

* * *

Hith

Gimli's eyes were misty as he watched his two best friends finally tie the knot. The two had to overcome the uneasy feelings of Gondar's people and the anger of Lord Elrond after his daughter was turned away. Not everyone was happy with this marriage, but Gimli felt that they deserved happiness after their journey and the sacrifices they had made so far. Whatever anyone else said about those two, Gimli knew they were made for each other and as he stood by them with his eyes watering, he never saw any couple as happy as they were.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ithil**

* * *

Ithil

The moon reflected off Legolas' translucent skin. Aragorn had never seen such beauty as Legolas' form under moonlight. Aragorn traced the Elf's body with his fingers, feeling every dip and curve of his flesh. His skin was smooth and hairless as was all Elves' but the softness of Legolas' skin was unmatched by any Aragorn had touched. Aragorn was awed that this perfect being would let a mere man such as he to touch him. Legolas should be on a platform, raised high, only to be gazed upon never touched by those inferior to him. Aragorn roamed his body until Legolas leaned up onto his elbows and asked why Aragorn was not asleep. Aragorn breathed out a sigh as his hands slipped from the Elf to pull the blanket over them. He curled into Legolas' frame as the moon and the heartbeat of his lover lulled him to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Káno**

* * *

Káno

Aragorn stormed into his bedroom with Legolas angrily following him. As soon as the door shut, Aragorn spun around.

"How dare you say that in front of the court. I am your king and I deserve your respect."

"How dare I? I'll have you remember I am royalty, too and I answer to no one other than the Valar. I may be in your kingdom, but you are not my king." Legolas stepped towards him.

"You live in my castle, you eat at my table, and you sleep in my bed. That means you live in my kingdom and I am king of this kingdom and you will listen to me." Aragorn was red in the face as he shouted at Legolas.

"I will not listen to you. I am not a child nor am I a servant. I have free-will and I will speak out when you do stupid things like that."

"You made me look like a fool in front of the people who follow me."

"You needed no help in looking like a fool,  _my king_." Legolas spat.

"You insufferable Elf and a Wood-Elf at that." Aragorn yelled, turning around to face the hearth.

"Oh, I am insufferable? Well, I don't have as big of a head as you,  _Man!"_

"Sometimes, I wish I had never met you." Aragorn spun around as he realized what he said. Legolas' face had gone pale and his eyes wide and shimmering.

"Well, if you feel that way, I guess you never should have chosen me." Aragorn crossed the room to Legolas and took him into his arms.

"Greenleaf, you know I do not mean that. I chose you because I love you. I want to be with you. I am sorry I was so angry. You are right. I was acting with an ego and I was angry that you had pointed that out. I should not have acted as I did. Please forgive me." Legolas buried his face into Aragorn's neck and Aragorn cried a little at the noise coming out of Legolas and the wetness Aragorn felt on his neck.

After a while, Legolas lifted his head. "I know you did not mean it. I am just insecure at times. I can't believe you would choose me over the Evenstar."

"I will always choose you, Legolas. Always." Aragorn said as they swayed together.

A/N: No, I did not skip J. There is no word in Sindarin that begins with J as the Elvish Alphabet has no J.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Lor**

* * *

Lor

Legolas were sitting in the branches of a high oak tree in the forest just outside of Minas Tirith listening to the sounds of the forest. Aragorn was sitting behind him, supporting Legolas in his arms.

"Sometimes I dream of what would be if I had never taken the throne and been forced to take a queen." Aragorn said as he stroked Legolas' ear.

"To dwell on dreams means you do not live." Legolas sighed. "But I dream of it as well."

* * *

**Chapter 12: Mereth**

* * *

Mereth

This should have been a happy feast. It was a wedding feast, after all. Not just any wedding, but the wedding between the King and his beautiful Elf. So why was I so sad?

I sat through their binding. I hadn't felt anything but numb until Aragorn took hold of his beloved's hand and said the words that cut through me. "I bind with thee through life and death and none shall part thee from me." He was supposed to say that to me. Hadn't he once told me he loved me? Had he not sworn his love on moonlit nights?

Alas, he had met this gorgeous Sindar and here we were. It wasn't like Aragorn thrust me aside. He had tried hard to continue loving me, but in the end, I wasn't enough for him. I gave him heart and soul and tied myself to him and only him, but I couldn't keep him from happiness in another. I wouldn't be able to say I truly love him, if I kept him from his destiny. I went to him and I told him his heart lay with another and I could not hold him to me out of selfish desire. Not when he longed for another, could I take him from his heart's wish. He tried to lie and say he still loved me and only me, but we both knew it was hollow. Once it was over, he seemed so relieved. That hurt worse than anything else. He had never been so happy as he was today.

That's what it came back to. Here he was on his wedding day marrying the one he truly loves and here I was alone. Aragorn had fought tooth and nail to bring light to Middle Earth and he did it out of love. Now he had reaped the rewards of a long battle. He was bond with his beloved for this life and the next and no longings of mine will ever change that now.

I was supposed to be his spouse, his partner, his sovereign yet I was left with nothing but love and a calling for the sea. After the wedding day is over, Ada and I are sailing for the other side. He has wanted to leave the forests of Middle Earth for a very long time, but he waited for me to truly let go of my love. A love he never approved of, but a love he understood.

Aragorn looked at me through the crowd as he and his true destiny prepared to retire to what should have been my wedding bed. I saw in his eyes the real sorrow he felt for hurting me, although I knew he respected me too much to pity me. But it was not enough and he turned from me to his partner as they walked out the door to cheers.

I collapsed against my chair, lost in thought, when Ada approached me.

"Are you ready to sail, my child?" He said to me as he held out his hand.

"Yes," I said, resigned.

He looked me in the eye as he raised me out of the chair and ran a hand down my cheek out of comfort.

"He was never meant for you, Arwen." Elrond said, "Let us go. The ship will leave soon and it is high time we leave these shores."

And I walked away without looking back.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Nor Nuin**

* * *

Nor/Nuin

He never thought he was above anyone. He was an extraordinary man in an extraordinary situation. He should have been too good to be true, but he wasn't. He didn't even know how good he was or how much I love him. He had flaws, of course. He always ran into battle and has very nearly gotten himself killed. Once, he went over a cliff and everyone thought he had died. In my heart, I knew he hadn't, but I've always followed my head and this was no different. I didn't cry, I didn't fall to pieces, I didn't even feel anything. When we were ordered to move on, I went numb. I felt nothing and I was just going through the motions. This was the most awful period of my life. But by the grace of Valor, he came back to me, a little worn and very tired, but alive, none the less. I came to him and told him he was late. I even told him he looked awful, but to me, he looked so perfect. We just watched each other and I drunk in the sight of him. After the battle, he was given a private room, not big, but private. We locked ourselves into the room and just stood across the room from each other, just staring. Then, he moved towards me. We slowly ran our hands over each other and began to slide each other's clothing off onto the ground. I ran my hand across his chest. He took my hand and pressed it over his heart. I could feel his heartbeat below my hand and nothing ever felt so good. We tenderly renewed our private vows as the night waned and the victors partied. I always felt below him, but he always thought I was above him.


End file.
